


no romance allowed

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dwight realizes he fell in love with david so the entity punishes him in a spicy way
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/The Entity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	no romance allowed

**Author's Note:**

> why does tentacle porn take place in meat dungeons

dwight fell in love. it was stupid and dumb to fall in love in the realm of the entity, of fucking course he knew that. but david king was really strong and tall, he also had a tendency to run around with his shirt off. that was really sexy. his face was busted as hell but dwight liked rugged men. 

the second he thought about confessing this the entity decided to ruin his already ruined life a little more by pulling him into a trial. alright. okay. and he found himself in a new map. how exciting! thought no one. especially not dwight. 

surprisingly it was really, really dark. okay that was fine, there were some really dark maps out there. but this was dark and wet and unlike mothers dwelling it wasn’t like it was raining. no, it was in some weird tunnel that just happened to feel slimey or something. gross.

it smelled really sweet too and that was really strange. a little like a demented candy store. dwight also had to squint to make out anything and it seemed like he was in a long hallway, so he walked down it looking for a generator. 

if there was a new map he wondered if there was going to be a new killer. as long as there wasn’t another one with a chainsaw he would be alright. also, if there was a new survivor, meeting new people is always nice. they were always thrown right into a trial after waking up at the campfire for the first time so if they weren’t killed right away he would get to see them at least. 

dwight finally spotted some light at the end of the tunnel, so it put some pep in his step. stumbling around in the dark was just asking to get downed and hooked, and dwight did not enjoy that at all. though he was a little confused as to why he hasn’t heard any screaming or weird abilities or even see the aura of a hooked teammate. 

then he found himself in the weirdest looking to room ever, like if someone took a scoop out of ice cream made out of meat. it was strangely lit up too even though he didn’t see a generator or any other source of light. some weird liquid leaked dripped down on the back of his head and dwight decided he really wanted to go back to the fucking campfire. 

he felt like he had been eaten alive. 

when he turned around it was just his luck that the dark tunnel he came from was gone. leaving him alone in the weird circular bright room that looked like it was made out of raw meat. the sickly sweet smell was only worse in there and frankly it was starting to make dwight feel a little sick. it reminded him of when he would eat too much candy and then throw up as a kid.

something bumped against his shoe. dwight nearly jumped out of his skin. he looked down at whatever did it and it was the edge of one of those entity-legs, so that wasn’t good. instantly dwight tried to runaway but another one snagged against his foot and he fell down onto the gross weirdly soggy floor. 

fuck! this wasn’t fair! what the hell was the entity doing? he didn’t hear the endgame timer. he didn’t hear anything except for the sounds of shifting raw meat (gross) and his labored breathing. he tried to pull himself up, but suddenly a weird ass fleshy tentacle thing wrapped itself around his leg and pulled him up into the air. his glasses fell off immediately and got lost in the weird floor.

okay. panic mode. he tried to reach for his ankle to pull whatever the fuck that thing was off so whatever was happening could stop. because fuuck, this was weird. then he got distracted by the arms of the entity reaching up from the ground below to tear his clothing off. 

woah woah woah. this was going a little far. dwight couldn’t help it when he started crying. his whole face was bright red and hot and gross. even his belt got torn by the stupid entity claw leg and none of his clothing was salvagable at all by the way it shredded the cloth. 

the tentacle let go of his leg after he was fully nude and the ground wasn’t that hard so he was okay. then he wasn’t okay when several tentacles grabbed his arms and legs and flipped him over on his back. he tried to scream for help but another tentacle shoved itself into his mouth. he instantly gagged and tried to bite down on it but it felt like rubber. it was stuck in place. 

he was balling at his point. the tentacle in his mouth started to push some weird liquid down his throat that was thick and sticky. he shook his head in some pathetic plea because he didn’t want to swallow it at all. 

one of the tentacles wrapped itself around his hand and started pulsating and rubbing itself against his palm. like it was using his hand to give itself a handjob or something. it felt weird and slimey. his other hand was pinned to the nasty ground. two pried his legs apart and hardly reacted at all when he tried in vain to kick them away. 

he’s pretty sure he has heard of hentai like this before and it definitely doesn’t end well. he tried screaming for help but the tentacle in his mouth just inched its way deeper, causing him to momentarily gag before it continued to shove its weird concoction down this throat. not fun. 

another tentacle (how many were there?!) began to play with his right earlobe. poking it with what felt like a wet tongue before it licked a line down the side of his neck slowly. dwight made a muffled noise in protest but that didn’t mean shit. two more tentacles joined the other to suck on his neck and earlobes, then left the one by itself to play with dwight’s nipples. 

what really sucked was how turned on dwight was from getting violated. his dick was getting hard already and his face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment. everything the tentacles were doing felt so so good and disgustingly awful at the same time. 

he screamed around the tentacle lodged in his throat when another tendril poked at his hole. because no no no that was very bad and awful and he didn’t want that to happen. it seemed to be teasing him, just stroking the rim, which felt so so weird due to its sticky wetness. circling and lightly poking. 

the sickly sweet smell and whatever was poured down his throat was starting to make dwight dizzy. like he just got off a rollercoaster. it almost made him forget what was about to happen until the tentacle that was teasing his hole finally lodged itself inside of him with a forceful push. it felt so foreign and strange and warm almost like a tongue yet so so smooth. 

if dwight was screaming before be was definitely screaming now. but nothing could be heard about the thing that was surprise! still forcing itself down his abused throat. he was sobbing even harder now, fat tears rolling down his cherry red face. 

and then it started pulsating inside of him as if it had some sort of heartbeat. dwight was nearly choking on the other tentacle in his throat as he tried to beg. no, no, stop, please, he’ll do anything- the usual. he smacked his head against the wet ground in some sort of attempt to get it to leave him alone but that didn’t work for him at all. 

the dizziness and the attention to his neck and nipples and now the shifting intrusion in his fucking ass was really starting to overwhelm dwight. his mind felt like it was starting to melt like cheap ass candle, leaving nothing of worth behind. he was just getting dizzier and dizzier and he strangely couldn’t help but notice how pretty the shade of pink everything was. how fucked up. 

it only got worse though, because of course it did. another tentacle wrapped itself around his dick and started snaking its way around his shaft, back and forth. then the tendril that felt like it was licking his insides clean or some shit started to grow. impossibly large. it felt like it was trying to tear him in half from the inside. 

the thing only got larger. his belly felt like it was bloated, his insides getting stretched impossibly by the large intrusion inside of him. a smaller tentacle was kind enough to tug his head up so he could see the way the tentacle inside of him was bulging, the shape visible through his skin. he was pretty sure that thing had to have rearranged all his organs to fit inside there. it looked honestly like he was pregnant. 

and then it started moving. oh god. dwight felt like he was going to die. everything inside of him felt like it was moving along with the sticky, gross tendril. it was moving so fast and it swelled so large. it was like he was getting fucked by some demented sex machine. 

he felt like his mind cracked. shattered into pieces like fine china. nothing made sense. he felt so full, so filled to the brim, like he was going to burst. 

his whole body was moving along with it, his frame getting rocked violently as the tentacle brutally tore itself in and out of his poor hole. at the same time the smaller tentacle circled around his dick starting moving along with it, teasing his slit and playing with his balls. the end of the tentacles playing with his nipples latched onto them mouths he didn’t know they had and sucked. hard. 

it felt like he was getting split in two. like he was getting fucked apart. like he was getting fucked to death. everything was so overwhelming and despite the pain of being impaled on this fucking sex tentacle of horror he was getting hit by waves and waves of sick pleasure. 

whatever was left inside his shattered mind decided he liked this. he loved being defiled and destroyed and fucked like a cheap toy by these meat tendrils. it was what he deserved as a gross little creep who wanted to ride david’s dick. he didn’t love him. he was a gross horny weirdo. he deserved to get fucked by these things over and over and over again and he’d welcome it every time now. 

his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he found himself actually fucking cumming. all over himself. and a couple seconds later the tentacles, all at fucking once, sprayed their sticky street substance all over his body while the one thrusting in his ass filled him up thorough and deep. 

it was exhausting and everything smelled so much like sugar. he didn’t have time to think about anything before he blacked the fuck out.


End file.
